


Spin The Bottle

by psychoticsoysauce



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: AU, Gay, Kinda fluff, M/M, Spin the Bottle, What Did You Expect, agatha is jealous, angst-ish, carry on au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticsoysauce/pseuds/psychoticsoysauce
Summary: Simon wants to get over Agatha. Baz wants to get over Simon. When they both end up in the circle playing spin the bottle, the last thing they'd all expect happens.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I post snowbaz stuff on my wattpad (psychoticsoysauce) if you want to read some more of my fics.

SIMON

Penny dragged me to this stupid party to "get over Agatha" since we broke up two weeks ago. I thought wanting some time to myself was normal, considering we've been dating for years. But according to Penny, a party is the perfect way to cope.

I walk into the house and it already smells of alcohol. Penny drags me to the kitchen where she pours some drinks into a cup and hands it to me.

"What is this," I ask.

"Just drink it, it'll help you get your mind off everything," she tells me.

Penelope

Normally, I wouldn't be making Si a drink. But I want my best friend back. All he's been doing the past two weeks is sitting around doing absolutely nothing. Maybe this will be good for him, help him out. I know Agatha will be here, though, but I just hope the two of them don't run into each other. If they do I just hope that Simons drunk enough to not care.

SIMON

I take a sip of the drink Penny made me, and almost spit it right back out. Alcohol just isn't for me I guess. Or maybe it's just because she made it. I love her, but her barista skills need some work.

I set the cup down on a random table and follow Penny through the house. Penny pulls me to the room where everyone is dancing and we walk to the dance floor. Music is pounding in my ears and everyone's screams aren't very pleasurable, but this isn't the worst thing, I guess.

I look around the room to see who came, it's mostly eighth years. I look to the doorway and I see him standing there. Of course, Baz came here. He knew I'd be here, and he's probably planning on making this a shit time for me.

I run out of the room and back to the kitchen where I grab Penny's drink and down it. I'll need this if I'm gonna survive this.

BAZ

I see Snow run out of the room as soon as I walked in. I'm mot surprised. I didn't expect him to be the type to go to a party, but I'm not one to party and I'm still here. Dev and Niall dragged me along, telling me it'd be the "party of the year" and "you can't miss out on this".

I think I would have been fine not coming.

I see Snow stumbling back to Bunce. He already looks drunk. It hasn't been more than twenty minutes since this party started. Lightweight.

"Spin the bottle," I hear a girl yell. I look to the kitchen and see a girl standing on a table, waving a glass bottle above her head.

"Let's go," says Dev pushing me to the kitchen.

I sneer at him and push him away from me, but Its too late because I'm already in the circle of people.

"Okay okay," the girl is slurring her words, trying to explain the rules, "so you all know how this works! Same-gender is not off limits here."

I glance at Snow, who's staring at Wellbelove. The wanker. He wants to get her, I know it.

"I'll go first," a perky voice says.

I look over and of course, it's her, Wellbelove. She steps into the circle and spins the bottle around.

It lands on me.

SIMON

Of course, it landed in Baz. Agatha must've spelled the bottle to land on him. I knew she had her eyes on him.

Everyone erupts into cheers and starts chanting. "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" It's giving me a headache.

Agatha walks over to Baz with a smirk that I just want to slap off her face. Not that'd I hit her, or any girl for that matter. But still, she shouldn't be kissing Baz when she just broke up with me!

She pulls him and kisses him, for an uncomfortably long time. Cheers come from around the room and Baz pulls back and sneers.

Agatha makes her way back to her spot in the circle while Baz just slumped back into a chair.

BAZ

Bloody Wellbelove. I fucking knew she would spell the bottle. She's not that good at pretending to be surprised.

Snow's still staring down Wellbelove, of course, when he suddenly stands up.

"I'll-I'll go next," he almost whispers.

I try to pretend I'm not jealous of whoever the bottle lands on. I put on a blank face and avoid looking at Snow, and instead, I try to start a conversation with Dev.

SIMON

The bottle stops. I look up and make a line with my eyes to see who it is.

BAZ

Everyone gasps. I look away from Dev and see the whole room staring at me. Including Snow.

SIMON

He glances at the bottle, and back at me.

"Simon, bloody, Snow," he jeered.

BAZ

I wish I would've not come at all. If Dev and Niall didn't drag me to this stupid party then Agatha wouldn't have kissed me and I wouldn't have to kiss Snow. I've dreamed of being able to kiss him for years now but I never thought I'd actually get to do it. I would say it's a "dream come true" but it's more like a nightmare.

Everyone's staring at us, wide-eyed. Snow takes a step forward so we're barely an inch apart.

"Simon-" I start.

And then he kisses me.

SIMON

At first, he doesn't kiss back. And all of a sudden his hands are on my face. I put my hands on his hips.

BAZ

It feels great, Snow's hands around my waist. Until I realize everyone's watching us. Usually, I would mind. But this is the last time I'll ever be kissing Snow. So I don't stop.

I know he's only doing it for the game, to make Agatha jealous, but I can feel something. Like maybe he likes it.

I know he doesn't.

SIMON

I can't explain why I like this. The kissing, it's nice. I've never felt this way with Agatha before.

She was a girl, though.

Does that mean I like kissing boys? Or just Baz because I do like kissing him.

And then I remember why were kissing in the first place.

BAZ

Snow pulls away. He seems very frazzled for a moment but, I probably do too.

"I have to, go," I say, darting to the nearest room. Which happens to be a bedroom, and I sit on the bed.

SIMON

I walk over to Penny and sit at my spot in the circle next to her.

"So are we gonna talk about what just happened or no," she asked.

"What do you mean," I inquired.

"You two were all over each other. I mean, man, if you wanted to make Agatha jealous you definitely did. She's practically steaming!"

I look at Agatha and, Penny was right, she is mad. She notices me looking at her but quickly looks away. Is she, embarrassed? Of what? She's not the one who snogged her arch-nemesis in front of fifty people.

I look around the room for him, Baz. But he's not here. So I get up and look through the house. I find a bedroom just past the kitchen and nothing him sitting on the ground against the bed.

"Hey," I say with a little wave.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this mostly dialouge? Yes. Can I write this the way I want with less dialouge? No.

BAZ

"Hey."

I look up to see Snow standing in the doorway with an awkward smile on his face.

"Hey," I say. What else would I say. Does he expect me to have a conversation with him right now? Will he punch me? This could go in many different ways.

"So," he starts.

"So," I repeat.

"Can I ask you something."

"I guess."

"Well," he sits next to me on the ground, "I- did you like it?"

"The kiss, I mean," he continues.

"Snow-"

"You called me Simon before."

I did. I know I did. I'm glad because I don't think he'll ever talk to me again if I tell him I liked the kiss.

"No I didn't," I lie.

"Whatever. So, did you?"

"Did you," I ask back.

"I guess so," he shrugs.

"Snow that's not an answer," I chide.

"Yes I did," he sighs.

He liked it. Snow and I kissed and he liked it.

"So did I."

He does this little smile, and it's honestly adorable. So I smile back. And now we're just here smiling. I like this. A lot.

"So what does that mean," he asks. And honestly, I don't know what it means. Snow isn't over Agatha (I assume) and isn't gay. At least I thought he wasn't. He kissed me, though, and liked it.

"It means I can do this," I lean over and kiss the mole on his neck. Like I always dreamt of doing.

I look back at his face and see his smile, and I smile back. I could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are super appreciated :)


End file.
